Christmas specials!
by Queen Yuuki
Summary: These are my TMNT Christmas specials! One for each year! Hope you like them!


**Christmas special of 2016**

Everyone was ready for Christmas, Amity was wearing a red dress with black buttons down the center, and a white, fluffy trim, black tights and brown, winter boots. Courtney was wearing the same thing but she wore a mistletoe in her hair, which was just like Amity's, in two, high pigtails. They were cooking the big feast for tomorrow's lunch. There was roasted pork, roast turducken, roast lamb, Australian tiger prawns, and also roast vegetables. For desert, they were making raspberry trifle and mango trifle, meringue mushrooms, and also everyone's favourite, Amity's chocolate mousse pavlova. Dakota came in with Mikey, from the Christmas shops. Dakota was wearing a reindeer onesie as well as brown gladiator sandals in high heel form. Her hair was parted to one side, covering half her face. Mikey was wearing a Santa hat and Santa beard. "Guess what we bought!" Dakota yelled enthusiastically about Christmas tomorrow.  
"What? Christmas décor like we asked? A Christmas tree maybe? Or presents?" I asked sarcastically because I knew they didn't buy that stuff. "To be honest, I still can't believe Donnie was nice enough to build a transmitter to make you guys look human to others."  
"Seriously Shady? Donnie's really sweet and he would do this every year if he could." Amity defended Donnie as she was putting the mango and raspberry jelly in the fridge.  
"Either way, we bought Shady and Raph matching outfits! Shady gets a beautiful T.A.R.D.I.S dress decorated like a Christmas tree and Raph gets a sweater with a Dalek on it dressed as Santa! Cute right?" Dakota shoved me into Mikey's room to get changed and shoved Raph in his. We came out wearing it and I was also wearing green and red fingerless gloves that end at my elbows and elf high heels. Raph was wearing the sweater and a hat that says 'New Grinch' and an arrow pointing at him. I blushed at him and he blushed back.  
"Hey Raphie, look above you!" Mikey was holding a mistletoe above our heads. He blushed and looked away as I walked closer. I turned his head around and kissed him.  
"It's going to be the best Christmas ever. Promise."

* * *

We started decorating the lair with everyone. Donnie and Leo were also wearing matching outfits. Donnie was wearing a sweater with a holiday stocking filled with toys saying 'Nice' in red, bold letters. Leo's was filled with coal saying 'Naughty' in red, bold letters. April was out with her dad and Casey was with his family. After we were finished decorating, the lair looked amazing. All the columns had red or green tinsel spiraling around it, the doors had silver or gold tinsel hanging from it. There were lights covering EVERYTHING! Also there was a huge Christmas tree that was decorated with our favourite coloured baubles, dark blue (Leo), red (Raph), purple (Donnie), orange (Mikey), sky blue (Courtney), pink (Shady), yellow (Amity), and green (Dakota). At the top was a glass snowflake created by myself and rainbow tinsel swirled around it, as well as bright, rainbow lights. It sat next to the TV and already had heaps of presents underneath for our family, our secret Santa, and the turtles and girls. "It looks amazeballs!" Courtney gushed over the decorations as my alarm beeped.  
"Guys. Bed, let's go!" I shouted as I walked to the spare rooms. "Can't wait for my family to come tomorrow!"

* * *

 **CRASH! BANG! SMASH!** Everyone awoke to the ruckus being made outside. "What's that sound?" Leo asked as we all walked out to find our hard work decorating destroyed, Amity and Courtney's cooking, eaten, and the mastermind behind it all was.  
"MIKEY!?" We all shouted as Mikey, the Christmas-loving-turtle, turned around and knelt down at our feet and started apologizing. "It wasn't me! Why would I do this?! I love Christmas! Forgive me!" He pleaded between sobs. We all turned him down as we heard screaming out on the surface.

* * *

There was a floating man up there. "Ho ho ho New York! I have taken away the presents from the jolly, fat man in red and destroyed your decorations and food. I am the demon in black and your Christmas is ruined!"  
"Avery!? Why is he doing this? He loved Santa as a child!" I shouted out over all the screaming.  
"Well, we'll just have to fight him then. My kinda Christmas!" Raph suggested.  
"No! We could talk to him." Dakota floated up to Avery. "Avery, why are you doing this? Please, just stop this and come celebrate with us!"  
"Why!? Ha! Because he never gave me what I wanted… a family… friends and the ring! Why should everyone else get presents when I don't!?" He floated over to Dakota.  
"Because it's not fair for everyone else! You'll get it this year or next! Please Avery just stop." He came closer, and closer.  
"Dakota! No!" Amity ran to her. Avery had struck her down.  
"If it's a fight he wants it's a fight he'll get." Mikey took out his nun chucks and Avery came down. They fought and Mikey came out victorious. "Now, undo this stuff dude, and celebrate with us and our families." He held out his hand. Avery took it and we all woke up in bed the next morning.  
"Was it a dream?" I walked into the living area to find our families waiting.  
"Nope! It was all too real!" Avery came out from the kitchen with all the dishes for lunch floating out with him.  
"Merry Christmas!"

* * *

 **Everyone:** **We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
And a happy new year**

 **Good tidings we bring to you and your kin  
Good tidings for Christmas  
And a happy new year**

 **Oh, bring us a figgy pudding  
Oh, bring us a figgy pudding  
Oh, bring us a figgy pudding  
And a cup of good cheer**

 **We won't go until we get some  
We won't go until we get some  
We won't go until we get some  
So bring some out here**

 **We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
And a happy new year**

 **We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
And a happy new year**

 **We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
And a happy new year!**

 **Shady: Merry Christmas and a happy new year!**


End file.
